Using descriptive and ethnoscientific methods we will study the social structure, status systems, and operationally define the behavioral typologies within four adolescent, ethno-social groups: surburban White, urban White, urban Black, urban Hispanic. From the natively generated typologies we will construct a Lifestyle Assessment Instrument (LAI), administered to a large sample (n equals 400) of the target groups. Analysis of the LAI will identify 24 representatives--2 per group and type--comparable in all requisite descriptions but who contrast in thier levels of drug affiliation, i.e. low (canabis) vs. high (PCP). We will record and analyze these representaives' drug preferences, the relationship between their preferences and their evaluation of drugs' risks and psychosocial benefits and risks. We will explore the subjective effects of drugs--especially PCP and cannabis--and their perceived changes of effect in different social contexts. We will elicit the effects of Ideal Drug and compare those effects with their perceptions of other drug effects with emphasis on PCP and cannabis. These data will be compared and constrasted across adolescent ethnosocial types, and within each type between members with high affiliation (PCP users) and low affiliation (marijuana users).